heridas, restañación
by jer35mx
Summary: julia rusakova tiene por deber ayudar a las victorias-vikas, y ...
1. Chapter 1

la rusokova, la única julia rusokova que el mundo conocía actualmente ya que ante la no sabida sino planeada muerte de jack harper 44 ella había llamado a su hija jacqueline o jackie, volaba de regreso de el puesto de vigilancia y mantenimiento 35 con vika 35 haciéndole la clase introductoria de lo que era y como había quedado el planeta y los recursos y planes que había mientras volaba el vehículo aéreo a través del cañón; julia y jack 46 se habían sorprendido, sin beech los sobrevivientes eran mucho mas precavidos o paranoicos, todos sus puestos o puntos estaban vedados para jacks o vikas y su tecnología, así que julia y jacqueline vivían en la cabaña con un vehiculo volador y escaladores le vigilaban y a los otros desde lejos, julia escalaba a veces, buscaba arroyos, de grietas, de lluvia; y vieron las dos el lago, la cabaña y a vika 46 que caminaba y nadaba en este, vika 35 dice "bueno, alguien tiene mi tipo de cabello y ", se fija mejor, julia piensa *¿ajustando los opticos vika?, todavía ajusta o trata jack de ajustar los aparatos o maquinas vigilantes*, vika 35 voltea a mirar a julia diciendo "¿soy yo?, ¿que puesto?", julia le contesta "ese es un dato protestado, la tecnología y datos de los puestos y torres son de los jacks, las vikas y mías, pero en nuestro conjunto, todos los sobrevivientes liberamos agua de una deposito en un sitio profundo no permeable y plantamos peces y plantas de mar, van a pasar mas meses, otros años pero no van a salinas después, creemos que durarán", y vika dice "esperemos, quizás".

julia rusakova y la vika 35 están observando los costados del cañón del arrollo-rio y a los vigilantes de los sobrevivientes terráqueos y julia le explica "en realidad ellos están en la altura o profundidad de el terreno como estaba antes de los desastres naturales y la guerra, aparte del polvo lunar que todavía cae y cambia nuestra atmósfera y nos creemos que el proceso que nos permitió este lugar es la erosión de tierras no bien fijas", vika observa y dice "yo nado en mi puesto" duda un poco "donde vivo o vivía" , julia le abraza con un brazo diciendo "y no hay problema, los materiales son superduros y perduraran", julia observa hacia arriba "y los lugares donde están parecieran geologicamente estudiados", vika se pregunta pensando *y ¿la energía y el agua?, uffff, si este fue un gran paso y difícil para mi*.

julia estaba adormilada en un sarape que le habían dado los mundanos y una de las vikas estaba diciéndole a otra vika "... en nuestro puesto yo empece a tener sueños, un poco irreales" la vika que esta hablando voltea a ver a julia y la otra vika le voltea a ver, ella como para asegurarse o seguirle la corriente a la otra, la vika continuo "pero que había olvidado y que ahora recuerdo por lo que me dijo julia rusakova de el rio que erosionaba las paredes de los récodos formando el cañón", la vika que estaba escuchando se agacha y dice "¿y me lo estas contando por ...?" y sonrió, la otra vika se sonrojo un poco y dice "te contare, y veremos, estoy en un barco de tipo bote pero barco por varios asientos y una lona de techo y veo a una joven rubia que esta viendo el, creo, rio, y después me siento o veo preguntando por algo, y veo un lago o rio ancho y unos rápidos al final, ahí todo rodeado en el fondo por un monte verde, después " y voltea a ver con preocupación a la otra vika "una oficina donde veo a la joven trabajando", titubea "una oficina limpia y blanca muy simple", la otra vika dice animándola "nada comparado con nuestro puesto o vehículos, la otra vika asiente y le dice "pero continúa, después veo a la joven rubia acostada en el piso descalza y le toco el talón y el chamorro", titubea de nuevo, la otra vika mueve los brazos abriendo las manos y agachandose un poco dice "si, bueno, algo diferente, continúa", la otra vika dice ahora un poco resignada "bien, eso era lo lindo, después veo un bote y siento de nuevo que pregunto y me siento mal, luego veo a la joven rubia con un hombre subiendo a un muelle, y es lo que recuerdo", la vika que estaba escuchando dice "bien, a mi me gusta nadar y en el puesto era yo la que comunicaba y hacia el seguimiento de jack en sus viajes, así que ..." y agitando la mano derecha se puso el dedo indice en los labios.

julia y una vika, una de las otras vikas ya que julia había visitado el 44 con nostalgía y había visto con sus propios ojos los restos de una pequeña batalla, una maquina centinela contra los ocupantes humanos del puesto y a la vika de el puesto muerta, la habían enterrado tan cerca de la base de la torre como los cimientos de supermaterial lo permitieron, una de esas veces en que le había acompañado alguien a esas torres y que había ocultado su asombro, viajaban hacia la torre a verificar si funcionaban los aparatos y, si el agua estaba aún limpia, y la vika dice "se que por algún proceso eres joven, tan joven como nosotras y los jacks" la vika voltea a ver a julia y continúa "¿cómo era el pasado?, ¿como era jack en el pasado?", julia se tarda un poco y dice "gente, grupos de humanos", julia señala la tierra desolada con la cabeza, continúa "multitudes de humanos, grandes paises con grandes diferencias, de gustos, de vestir", julia sonríe, dice "te tengo que mostrar la gorra de jack y su guante, practicaba el deporte de beisbol sin jugar con un equipo por años", julia voltea triste, dice "ojalá pueda recuperar y poder mostrar lo de la 49, su vika sabía"

julia decide cambiar de dirección el vehículo aereo y sigue los instrumentos cuyo uso ha terminado de aprender con otro jack y decide darle una perspectiva de a lo que van a vika "bien victoria vamos a la 44, donde me llevo jack y buscaremos conseguir registros o comunicandos de vigilancia, aparte de si sus aparatos estan en uso", la vika se pone en guardia y contesta "yo era quien manejaba eso, no es lo que habíamos planeado pero hare lo posible", julia continúa pilotando el vehículo y dice "tambien quizás te sorprenda o moleste el aspecto y el estado como quedo, así que volaremos alrededor, dime lo que sientes o si tienes problemas", siguieron el vuelo y a lo lejos vieron a la torre con el puesto habitaculo en la cima y julia dice "bien, ahí vamos" y ven una de las paredes laterales transparentes destruidas, la maquina centinela destruida dentro y julia le dice a la vika "de la batalla con esa maquina solo jack sobrevivio", y la ve, palida y concentrada

julia explica al hacer el final de la aproximación a la plataforma en lo alto "el cuerpo o los restos de la vika que conocí estan enterrados en la base de el puesto, si quieres ...", a lo que la vika le contesta "no, no, esta bien, a lo que vinimos", y julia aterriza, y abre el vehículo y desciende, voltea y se regaña a si misma *se me olvidaba que ellas no salían, hay que ayudarlas* y se acerca a el lado de vika y le tiende la mano diciendo "vamos victoria, son solo unos metros", y toma la mano de vika, esta estaba blanca y vika estaba paralizada, julia le dice "bien, victoria, aqui hay de dos, o caminamos y entramos, o vuelvo a pilotar de vuelta"


	2. Chapter 2

julia rusakova espera por lo que parece una eternidad mirando la cara pálida de vika 46 y de pronto observa o siente que ya es el atardecer y julia baja la cabeza y parece esperar y de pronto voltea y camina hacia la plataforma de la alberca, y de pronto julia oye la voz de vika "mal momento", la voz se interrumpe por unos segundos, julia casi siente la sonrisa de vika 46, oye "¿escuchas?, viento, ¿y la rotura de la pared transparente por la nave centinela?", julia lo piensa un poco *¿habrá vidrios?, ¿plásticos?, frío aún no* y se desnuda pensando *bueno, una alberca en el rascacielos* y se lanza a la alberca, julia no ve la mirada sorprendida de vika 46 , ni oye el grito, al salir a la superficie julia ve a vika 46 inclinada al lado de el agua y oye "oye", le observa sonreír, "creí que buscabas entrar y que el sonido de el agua era la pared venciéndose", julia alza una mano y dice "quien mejor que tu para saber si es seguro nadar, ¿vienes?"; y julia se sorprende al ver que vika 46 le mira y le dice "mmm, no, ahora no, ya esta atardeciendo y ", julia ve que vika 46 voltea y piensa *ouch* mientras escucha a vika 46 continuar "hay que encontrar la forma de entrar", ve a vika 46 voltear a verle "y ayudarían bastante las herramientas de el vehículo aéreo" y ahora es vika 46 quien le tiende la mano y le dice a julia rusakova "¿si?", y julia le toma la mano y se apoya en el borde y apoya la rodilla y se alza halándose, vika 46 le suelta y le mira, luego voltea y se encamina al borde de la estacion, julia le sigue con la vista y después se comienza a secar el cuerpo con las manos y camina hasta su ropa y la recoge, camina con la ropa frente a ella hasta el vehículo aéreo y se inclina a revisar.

vika 46 ladea la cabeza al sentir el toque de una mano en el hombro, y dice "julia, me debiste de haber tocado en el otro lado" y voltea, ve que el viento mueve el cabello negro en tiras de ébano de julia rusakova y ve que la piel de julia rusakova muestra el efecto de el viento al secarlo, después ve que julia rusakova muestra las herramientas, cuerdas y algunos mecanismos y que, sin decir palabra, se aleja pasándose la mano libre por el cabello, mientras con la otra sostiene su camiseta y vika 46 le ve y piensa *¿cuantas ocasiones me ha secado el viento afuera?* y trata de recordar como se abrió la puerta vidriera cuando debieron de haber llegado jack 46 y ella a la caseta 46 pero no pudo recordarlo y suspiro, se inclino y realizo un inventario y decidió tomar la cuerda y un seguro de gancho de metal y se encamino a el vehículo; por unos pasos camino agachada pero después alzo la vista y vio que julia rusakova se había puesto la camiseta y se disponía a poner la ropa interior ya sentada de lado en el asiento, vika 46 se detuvo junto al vehículo y enseño las cosas a julia rusakova, julia rusakova le grito "¡pero me esperas, eh¡, ¡digo, cuando trates¡" y vika 46 se acuclillo y aseguro la cuerda en el vehículo y camino soltando cuerda en el piso, cuando llego cerca de el limite de la plataforma se sentó y miro alrededor, miro la pared fracturada o rota por la maquina centinela y los destrozos, pensó *pero, a los problemas inmediatos* y continuo el estudio de la maniobra de entrar por la rotura; vika 46 asegura de una manera practica la cuerda, dejando un espacio por el cual pudiera pasar el cuerpo de julia rusakova por medio de una polea rodamiento con palo o extensión y julia rusakova paso pensando *solo me falto una escalera puente, vaya vika*, y fue tomada ya dentro de la estación por vika 46, julia rusakova dice casualmente "vika, bien, estaba pensando en suministros de la estación, comer una cena", vika 46 levanta seria el brazo con luces de obscuridad y las asegura y dice "una cena bajo las velas entonces", después le dice "sigueme" y guía a julia rusakova por el local; en el dormitorio vika 46 esta ya acostada y de lado cuando julia rusakova se sube poniendo la rodilla y las manos temblantes y se deja caer controladamente y vika 46 duerme.


	3. Chapter 3

julia despierta sobresaltada al escuchar gritos y extraños sonidos y se sobresalta aun mas al ver que vika 46 no esta a su lado en la cama así que ve para todos lados vigilante y ve luces encendidas lo cual la tranquiliza un poco ya que si fuera un ataque serían humanos terráqueos, que habrán trepado y no habrían encendido las luces, lo mismo que las maquinas centinelas que iluminarían con sus propios haces de luz, así que se levanta y camina siguiendo la luminosidad y llega a donde esta vika 46 y observa por sobre el hombro como la maquina centinela dispara sobre vika 49 y luego a jack 49 desactivando la maquina julia dice como susurrando "vika 49 era como la líder practica y pragmática, jack era como el tecnico a domicilio, innovativo y arregla todo", vika 46 se voltea y dice enojada "sus funciones y perfiles", aún viendo a julia vika 46 dice "aquí vika, el equipo necesita ver el archivo 5455" aparece el rostro femenino de la operadora "hola vika , vemos que la humana que le pedimos a jack esta contigo, por lo que anotare que sigue habiendo problemas con jack", vika 46 dice "sigo investigando en que pude haber fallado", oyen "es comprensible, esperemos que corrijamos el error, aqui también tenemos problemas" y vika 46 espero a que en lo grabado la latita con la planta fuera dejada caer por vika 49 y ahora es julia la que oye pasmada y asustada "es todo por ahora".

vika 46 espera que aparezca el rostro de la operadora y dice "a falta de jack yo voy a salir en el vehiculo volador, con julia", el rostro contesta, después de unos segundos "esperaremos su reporte,, esperamos que sea tan eficiente como siempre", vika 46 le dice a julia "preparemonos" y abre unos anaqueles de ropa y calzado, julia dice "¿me das permiso de tomar una ducha?", vika 46 muestra visiblemente su exasperación pero dice "buena idea" y tomo dos toallas y dos bolsas con utensilios femeninos de baño; ya dentro del baño vika 46 le aplica algunos liquidos al cabello de julia y le cepilla bajo el agua, vika 46 susurra "se que jack 49 viajo al espacio, ¿pero se tardo unos segundos de espera?", julia duda y pregunta casi murmurando "¿unos segundos de espera?, pero vika, esta grabado, en titan estaba el artefacto o estructura, unos minutos de retraso en contestar en transmición , o de varios meses de trayecto".


	4. Chapter 4

julia rusakova y vika 46 están revisando las cosas y el estado del puesto, mientras vika 46 abre la puerta de entrada julia asegura con cuerdas una de las hojas y la orilla rota y capta a un grupo de terráqueos que están sentados allá lejos y julia le grita a vika 46 "¡vika, ya asegure la puerta, ¿estas lista?", y julia le hace una señal y levanta el brazo señalando a el grupo a lo lejos, vika observa donde julia indica y la voltea a mirar directo por unos segundos y dice al fin "tengo que reportar nuestro vuelo, esperáme"; vika se sienta en el vehículo y dice "vamos a revisar una bomba aspiradora de agua, la operadora insiste en que es prioritario, tengo unas coordenadas", vika 46 se pone 2 dedos en los labios y luego se los pone por varios segundos a julia continuando "yo conduzco, o yo piloteo", mira a julia a los ojos "lo de los dedos es de jack",julia reacciono volteando los ojos, su mirada, al sitio donde estaba o esta el muñeco temblón y se pregunto por un momento si era el vehículo aéreo 46, 49 o 35 y cuando volteo a mirar a vika esta miraba al frente tranquila y conducía o pilotaba en aire limpio y soleado y vika 46 se las arreglo para recordar una coordenada de alguna otra maquina y tecleo sonriendo un poco y dijo a una sorprendida julia rusakova "jack 46 me veía nadar y me dijo alguna vez de su posible plan, la planta", julia rusakova asiente pero dice "si, bien, entiendo, pero ¿y la costumbre de jack?" y vika 46 ríe "tablero, hay otros trucos que note, que cualquier seria vika creo que notaría" .

vika 46 charla un poco con julia rusakova durante el vuelo, entre otras cosas de la posibilidad o imposibilidad de los terráqueos de vigilar u observar los nados de los 49s o el nado reciente de julia en la alberca o en lo que sería el cañón de la zona 46, completa "por lo del grupo de ayer" y llegan a una de las maquinas bombeadoras de agua marítima y aterrizan, vika 46 saca la motocicleta y le pide a julia rusakova que la prepare y mientras vika 46 regreso al vehículo volador y lo programo para volar y grabar la gran maquina , dice "es un pequeño riesgo pero no hay de otra" casi a si misma, pero julia rusakova la oyo y separadas las dos observaron el despegue de el vehículo volador y julia rusakova hasta reacciono sorprendida al oír "¿todavía no?".

julia rusakova conduce o maneja la motocicleta sintiendo el aire seco en el rostro y el cuerpo calido de vika 46 en la espalda, aun recuerda sus palabras "ves tu ubicación", julia rusakova lo pensó mucho después *¿tenemos gps?* y ahora empieza a oler la humedad, hasta vika 46 se alza y señala, un punto que se agranda en el horizonte; julia rusakova y vika 46 observan el gran salar y como se explican entre ellas observan la caída variable del agua "por los vientos" que distribuye ya rocío hasta su posición" y ven algo que las hace voltear, una silueta que salta y mueve los brazos.


	5. Chapter 5

julia ve y se dirige a jack 46 y un grupo de terráqueos que rodean una carretilla grande con una maquina, algo que noto julia fue que carecía de monitor pero que de todos modos algunos miraban hacia ahí, julia siente en su hombro la mano de vika 46 y señala hacia arriba, a la gran maquina bombeadora y gran deposito y julia observa, habiendo bajado la velocidad unos terráqueos colgados o sentados de ese monstruoso deposito cerca de el limite de la pared y la parte baja, pero observa colores de prisma de agua y el agua, pero no siente fresco, quizás gotitas de y por el liquido y se detiene junto al grupo; jack 46, bajo la mirada expectante de vika 46, saluda jovial pero casi formal a julia y piensa *¿qué será lo que sentiste julia?, la única julia rusakova, una mujer joven máximo madura que sabía que su jack era de vika la 49 y que ahora sabe que había pasado mas de 50 años en criógenía y hay jacks por todas partes* y contesta el saludo mas amistoso de jack de un beso en la mejilla y oye que jack 46 comienza "que bueno que vienen, ¿algún problema al venir?", vika 46 se le adelanta a julia, o quizás julia le dejo contestar primero "ninguno en la ruta, pero estamos verificando porque esa cosa esta fuera de su lugar", y señala a el deposito, continúa "un encargo de la encargada de control, de la 49", jack 46 baja la mirada y dice "la encargada, esperemos que en la pantalla y solo por la pantalla de", luego sube la vista y les dice a los terráqueos "tenemos que hablar".

julia rusakova esta sentada en el suelo, explicando a vika 46, de pie, que las gotas de agua eran prismas y que la luz se dividia en 7 colores, antes julia había esperado a que sus manos tuvieran agua y se lo había puesto, un poco, a los ojos cerrados, pestañas, parpados cerrados de vika 46 y le dijo "abrelos un poco" y vika 46 vio colores grises y blancos y eso dijo "veo tonos grises y blancos" y julia sonrio enojandose con ella misma y le dijo "de nuevo" y le puso mas agua en los mismos puntos y le dirigio el cuerpo de vika 46 al sol y le dijo "ahora abrelos un poquito", y ahora vika 46 le dijo "veo colores y reflejos", patea el piso y pregunta "¿porqué veo colores y reflejos?" y julia se sento en el suelo y comenzo a explicar


	6. Chapter 6

vika 46 percibe a lo lejos que jack 46 le hace señales para que vaya con el y vika46 le dice a julia "me habla jack, ya sabes julia, hay que recordar que jack 49 lo dejo amarrado y tirado en el desierto, aún debe estar resentido" , vika 46 le guiña un ojo a julia rusakova, "pero tu eres la julia de todos los jacks", julia se espanta un poco, solo asiente y dice "las grabaciones de la 49", vika 46 le dice "calma, no se cuanto recuerdes de la pelea, por eso es necesario recordar, lo que hacíamos en nuestro equipo", julia esta ahora seria, vika 46 se ríe y se levanta y mientras se levanta dice "te faltan cabos sueltos, me faltan cabos sueltos, julia la ve alejarse hacia jack.

julia rusakova, habiendo vika 46 ido a ver a jack 46, que era su equipo, recuerda, pero mueve de un lado a otro la cabeza, *son otros tiempos* había decidido de antes, y estaba en eso cuando se acercan unos terráqueos con un anciano de 80 o 90 años, de la guerra con los aliens, *... de la guerra con los aliens ...*, y otra vez empalideció, el anciano le dice "vamos señora, no podemos ponerla siempre así, triste", julia rusakova dice seria "disculpeme son los recuerdos", solo el entristeció, un terráqueo le trajo una silla, otro le trajo otra silla a julia rusakova, el anciano comienza, "hasta que obtengamos y pilotemos los vehículos de las torres, nuestro campo de ... " y julia rusakova escucho y escucho y dijo algo, que si creía que habían encargadas por cada torre o si creía que era una sola puesto que vika 46 había apareció en la torre 49, julia rusakova habló de inteligencias artificiales, el señor les recordó de las maquinas y el concepto de computadoras diferentes; ellos se fueron y julia rusakova camino buscando a vika 46 y jack 46 que no veía por ningún lado, y es que el olor y los recuerdos; julia rusakova ve que de entre un grupo de terráqueos sale vika 46 y se le acerca y la detiene, vika 46 le dice "te señale que había terráqueos casi colgados ahí arriba en la maquina deposito, algunos de ellos habían visto y ", vika 46 voltea, continúa "y comido animales así que buscaban ver animales marinos medianos" vika 46 voltea a ver a julia, sigue "atún, salmón, bacalao", sonríe , "y están cocinando, ¿hueles?, pero nosotras debemos de volver, ¿ok?", julia piensa en lo que se le ha dicho y dice "bien, volvamos" y buscan la motocicleta e inician el viaje de retorno para encontrarse con el vehículo aéreo, vika 46 hablándole a julia de si tuviera un traje de buzo y otras cosas como buscar edificaciones limpiando el lecho de la fosa; vika 46 dice frente a la pantalla "un día eficiente, le he mandado los datos".

julia esta con vika 46 al lado de la piscina y le daba a conocer de los gustos compartidos, los estudios compartidos de los originales jack y vika en geología y espeleología submarina y de cuevas o visales, "bastante peligrosos" dijo julia, vika 46 empezó a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando julia aparece los protectores de los ojos de la motocicleta o vehículo terrestre y se los da a vika 46 diciendo "me debes algo" y le señala a vika la piscina; cuando vika se desnudo y se metió al agua, julia rusakova mira el agua y le dice a vika 46 "me sacas mi ropa, una zambullida, una pieza de ropa, ponte los protectores de los ojos y ve debajo del agua", a julia rusakova si le preocupo que vika 46 batallara un poco para ponerselos.


	7. Chapter 7

julia rusakova esta en los restos de el edificio señalado por la grabación de los últimos días de los centinelas o maquinas, que era donde la encargada había detectado la señal de sus biocapsulas, y recordó un poco de su pasado y uso un poco el mirador, pero no pudo hallar lo que buscaba, el sitio de su descenso no controlado, y uno de los terráqueos centinelas le dio una moneda y le dijo "insértela, " él le sonrió, continúo "en realidad usted tendría que hacer lo mismo que jack 49 le hizo a nuestra boya, desactivarla o descomponerla", jullia dice "por lo que vika 46 esta en la torre 49, " julia inserta la moneda y recomienza la observación sistematizada del horizonte, continúa "por si la encargada" julia hace una mueca, "reacciona igual o hace lo mismo", el terráqueo comprende su mueca y complementa "que es lo que queremos", júlia ve unas ruinas y dice viendo el camino "voy a caminar un rato", le indica con un "vamos" que la acompañara; julia acepta el silencio del terráqueo, petición que le hizo cuando julia volteando a ver el mirador le dijo "yo y el jack original visitamos el lugar y pasamos un buen momento, el sitio en aquella época era altísimo, de mas de 100 metros de altura y grandes multitudes lo visitaban", fue ahí cuando el terráqueo le dijo "creo," y se apunta a su pecho ,"yo, que hay que olvidar lo grandioso y ser prácticos", el terráqueo mueve el brazo abarcando todo lo alrededor y le dice a julia "esto es lo que quedo", y julia estuvo en silencio y pensó *si, quizás sea lo mas práctico*, y penso en vika 46 en el puesto 49 y en los terráqueos corrigiendo o arreglando su aparato, todo eso para localizar vikas y jacks, cuando vió que había cerca un como ala gigante, que parecía un escalón o una banqueta y fue corriendo y barrio un trecho con el pie, julia penso y le dijo al terraqueo "me imagino a jack pasando por encima con la motocicleta" julia se agacha a ver el borde, continúó "a veces se ve mas caminando" y entonces vio a varios humanos, *que seguían el sonido de sus pasos*, y le hablo al terráqueo, que alumbro con un papel que encendió con la chispa de un encendedor sin gas, y vieron personas con los ojos ciegos y a pesar del color de la piel, pálidos; julia rusakova no se lo espero nunca, esas personas pusierón vasos de vidrio pegados al vidrio.

julia despierta con sobresalto y ve la luminosidad, una de tantas diferencias entre los de las torres y los terráqueos, y todavía seguía pensándolo, comparando y hasta recordando en sueños *4 años de existencia dormida* y lo que les había recalcado, a todos, principiando con esas personas, sobrevivir a la guerra, a los desastres de la naturaleza, encerrados con comida pero en un lugar donde muchas cosas habían fallado o faltado, pero habían hablado y en esa forma de comunicación resonante juiia rusakova había dicho su nombre y ahí se recordaba de un gran viaje a uno de los planetas gigantes, la pregunta era "¿se logro la misión?".

julia rusakova escucho la difícil historia de un edificio que estaba junto a una distribuidora de alimentos, vegetales y conservas que por los ataques de un enemigo constante y empedernido que parecía seguir y destruir lo que se moviera se quedo sin poder recibir o distribuir, el otro factor era el proyecto de generación de energía o poder del agua, con subproducto de oxígeno, y el cambio de su vista, eso si un problema.


	8. Chapter 8

julia rusakova estaba en comunicación vía vasos con la gente de el edificio enterrado vía resonancia, ellos mismos le explicaban que su aire o atmósfera interior se generaba de motores o baterías eléctricas de conversión de agua a hidrógeno y oxigeno, que como debía saber siendo julia una astronauta habían aprovechado la ley de usar para producir lo mas necesario aunque pareciera un gasto de recursos, julia intentaba imaginar a que se referían y por eso ella seguía con su guardia terráqueo , solos, comunicandose con los brazos doloridos aún sin avisar a los demás, no fuera a ser que hubieran tenido que hacer cosas para sobrevivir, ella escuchaba y recordaba de ventanas extrafuertes, de doble hoja y recordó ella sola de galerías y grandes centros de espectáculos pero pensaba en los jacks y vika 46 y vika 35 y en lo peligroso que sería nadar bajo el nuevo lago, y julia rusakova siguió hasta que su guardia terráqueo le recordó que tenían que volver a la estructura del transmisor, julia lo mando; después julia vio a dos figuras que se acercaban, el terráqueo que la había acompañado y otro,que ella reconoció era del grupo de terráqueos que la acompañaron a tratar de poner en funcionamiento el aparato transmisor, él le dijo "a mi me dejaron de guardia en" se detuvo y continúo como si nada, solo viendo las ventanas "a esperar su regreso", él le indico al terráqueo que acompaño a julia que caminaran para estar mas cerca de julia y completo "con el aparato volador", julia entendió las precauciones y dijo asintiendo "entiendo", luego señalo a los ventanales y continúo " yo creo que es de importancia que me este aquí" , julia le señalo a los terráqueos a por donde vinieron y dijo "ustedes vayan a reportar eso, que uno se quede vigilando el vehículo volador", el que recién llego le dijo a quien se había quedado de guardia "bien, dejemosla", volteo a mirar a julia "acompañese de ellos," le señalo a julia los ventanales "se por experiencia que es lo mas difícil, no peligroso", julia volteo a ver el atardecer y asintió, ambos terráqueos saludaron despidiendose de julia y desandaron el camino, julia se acomodo sentándose y uso el vidrio para decir "¡voy a estar aqui"; en el anochecer llego el vehículo aéreo, los subterráneos trataban de despertar a julia, del vehículo bajo una vika con el arma rifle, miro a julia, observo y dijo a través del vidrio "ella es nuestra ozymandias" y se sentó mirando a todos lados y de reojo a julia, pensö *estoy del lado incorrecto de la albera *, pues julia rusakova dormía y los ventanales estaban debajo, *como allá*.


	9. Chapter 9

en la mañana julia ve que esta junto a ella una de las vikas, julia esta por preguntarle cual es cuando nota o siente o escucha a la gente subterranea y voltea a ver a los ventanales y varias y varios le señalan a la vika mostrando en papeles "victoria olsen" y en varios de esos papeles se añadía unos signos de interrogación, julia rusakova voltea y les trata de trepidar que si es ella, cuando ve un cartel donde están ella y jack de una misión de una época anterior a la guerra por los americanos, julia recuerda el nombre de jack harper y recuerda bromas de el sobre su apellido, de pronto siente un toque en el hombro, es vika que le dice "antes de que me expliques me puedes decir si soy victoria olsen y ¿porqué te arriesgas así?", julia se vuelve a ver en un recuerdo con los otros 6 que estuvierón en la misión y solo habla como mirando desenfocada "tu eras la copiloto o astronauta victoria olsen, representante como otros 6 a una estructura que flotaba u orbitaba en júpiter, entre esos 6 estaba el astronauta jack harper y yo, su esposa", vika 49 se acerca a julia y le dice "¿júpiter?, porque lo demás es comprenderlo", julia ve a la cara de vika 49 y le dice "se sopesaron varias teorías de porque jupiter,naves nuestras como la juno, que les indicaría tecnología ahí, o la detección de algún elemento de suministro, en el planeta o alguno de sus satélites, o esperaron, ¿a quienes?, a nosotros", vika 49 pregunto "¿naves propias?", julia le dice volteando al cielo "si vika, ¿o te llamo victoria?, por ejemplo lo que vio jack, ¿comprender? 50 años flotando a la deriva de la inercia, o tu y jack en un encuentro después de 6 años de viaje, con algo que les hizo a jack y a ti tomar la determinación de separar el modulo con nosotros en biocapsulas", vika 49 oye pensativa y julia sigue "si, tu original y el original de jack eran los pilotos y estaban despiertos", vika 49 pregunta viendo hacia arriba "los rayitos cortos y líneas cortas que se vieron durante unos días en el cielo, ¿era tu modulo?, fue hace muchos años", julia rusakova observa el cielo recordándose a ella misma observando el resultado de el plan de jack 46 y su sustituto, piensa *eso si duro días, no se como haya sido*, y a julia rusakova se le ilumino el rostro, contesto "no se como haya sido mi reentrada, recuerdo de este tiempo, desde hace 10 años, el despertar con jack 46 y vika 46", julia se sienta y palmea al lado suyo diciendole a vika 49 "sientate, podríamos intentar abrir donde esta esta gente con el rifle, pero debe tener una entrada", ve a vika 49 sentandose y sigue "tu original era hace 70 años una astronauta así que tratemos de recordar, mira, todo objeto astronomico tiene por su masa una propiedad" y voltea a ver a vika 49, que espera un poco antes de entender, vika 49 dice "gravedad, lo que nos permite estar sentadas", julia sonrie un poco,piensa *si*.


	10. Chapter 10

al día siguiente, después de otra noche solas, vikáa 49 le dice a julia con una cara de seriedad que le llama la atención a julia "julia, por lo que dicen los habitantes de este edificio subterráneo, nosotros fuimos enviados al espacio después de la gran guerra contra un enemigo que vino de ese mismo espacio", julia sonríe triste y le dice a vika 49 "sigue", vika 49 continua "el problema es, bueno, lo que trato de entender es , si derrotamos a ese enemigo, es lógico que nosotros fueramos encontrados como fuimos encontrados y haciendo lo que estabamos haciendo, digo ¿no? ", julia rusakova recuerda su despertar y ver a jack 46 y a vika 46 en un puesto que parecia habitación de hotel de lujo, realmente le había recordado el libro 2001 una odisea del espacio, algo que era una vida tan natural en las condiciones de antes de la guerra, su miedo de seguir en criogenia, de haber perdido la razón y fantaseaba, y eso le explico a vika 49, por lo pronto había que discutir con los terráqueos acerca de las informaciones o datos que esa gente, los subterrneos tenían, así que julia le pidio a vika 49 un resumen de lo que ella sabía de lo antiguo, de sus platicas o de las noches con los datos de las pancartas, así que vika 49 comenzo a hablarle desde las grabaciones del puesto 46; cuando llegaron los terraqueos julia rusakova y victoria olsen 49 les dijeron que tenían que hablar mientras cavaban.


	11. Chapter 11

los jóvenes de los terráqueos que habían llegado comenzaron a intentar liberar la ventana de comunicación o visible; julia y vika 46 se apartaban con algunos veteranos, julia, al caminar, le dice a uno de los terráqueos viejos "los edificios de antes de las catástrofes tenían entradas en los techos, las partes de arriba", julia pasa su mano por arriba de su cabeza, luego la baja hasta casi tocar el suelo, continúa "lo que sería nuestro piso o suelo, me parece raro que no tengan entradas o salientes por el techo, es mas, si pudieran limpiar hasta lo solido y ver si hay una configuración o relieve", el hombre se puso una máscara y hablo algo, atrás a cierta distancia ya se oye un clamor y algunos tomaron picos y empezaron a picar en algunas partes, el hombre, junto a otros, solo le asintieron a julia y a vika 46; ya casi fuera de distancia visual julia se detiene y espera a que los otros y vika 46 se detengan, volteándose a verlos julia agarra la mano de vika 46 y dice "esa gente recuerda que hubo la misión espacial a titan, la que iba a ser el destino de ella, las otras vikas y los jacks", julia voltea a ver la mano de vika, continúa "yo quisiera decir que trajeran a vika 35 para ser vistas juntas ella y vika 46", julia voltea a ver a los demás, continúa "quisiera expresar mi apoyo para ellos y quisiera que consideraran que es lo que les vamos a decir al momento de hacer contacto ", los terráqueos se ponen sus máscaras y julia y vika 46 escuchan una conversación de ruidos electrónicos, julia rusakova piensa *como si fuera al revés, como si su modo de comunicación fuera de extraterrestres*, piensa antes de hablar, puesto que piensa *a pesar de su comunicación interna deben de tener micrófonos para escuchar el ambiente* y julia voltea a ver a vika 46 "estan usando un medio de comunicación interna pero deben de tener micrófonos de ambiente", vika 46 le sonríe viéndole, julia se pregunta que pensara vika 46.


	12. Chapter 12

en la relativamente lejana escena de una expectante muchedumbre que de pronto dirigían las miradas a los viejos que discutían con sus cascos o mascaras de comunicación y en alguna ocasión miraban a julia rusakova y a vika se empezaba a notar inquietud por la aparición de expresiones corporales que expresaban que en la discusión o conferencia había varias opiniones o por lo menos discrepancias, lo que fue notado por una vika que le pregunto a julia de que se trataba la discusión "de los que respiraban y hablaban aire libre y normal", julia le intento explicar diciendo "una reunión como la que vemos es, como explique, hablan y discuten, la tardanza de terminar exaspera a los que esperan, realmente espero que hayas visto la grabación de mi capsula y como yo estaba como dormida,¿si?", vika 46 contesto asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza, esperando la continuación de la explicación de julia, julia continúo "entonces yo pase mucho tiempo así, durmiendo, sin hacer mas movimiento que mi pecho al respirar, así esta gente se mueve, quizás sin querer, o se tensa, en respuesta o reflejo de lo que discuten", julia tomo la mano de vika 46 y le dice mientras comienza a moverle la mano "cierra los ojos, ahora, esto sería al revés y cuando vika 46 cerro los ojos julia puso su mano en su rostro y julia dijo "mi frente es de piel seca por el sol, mis ojos son de cejas delgadas, no como las tuyas que son algo gruesas, y pestañas largas, que tu también tienes largas pestañas, ahora, recuerdo que en mis tiempos de antes, podrías ver que las mias son de color negro y tu verlo aún con casco ylas tuyas de color rojizo con tonos amarillos" vika 46 fruncio el rostro tratando de recordar y julia rusakova dijo "noto, yo, unos cambios en tu piel y en tus labios, eso, eso, es lo que ellos notan", vika 46 rió, y asintió tratando de recordarse a ella y a julia, julia pensaba en cambios entre vika 35 y vika 46.


	13. Chapter 13

de repente, de la muchedumbre, unos gritos, vika 46 voltea a ver pero baja la vista y mira su mano bajo la mano de julia rusakova, levanta la vista hacia el rostro de julia y ella mueve la cabeza como pensando o diciendo "vamos" sin soltarle la mano y empezo a caminar llevando a vika 46 un tanto nerviosa; los terraqueos hablaban entre si, pero vika 46 notaba que estaban un poco alejados y al acercarse se dio cuenta que había un mal olor muy fuerte y jalo a julia, ella para detenerla, escucho que julia decia "el olor es de ", vika 46 completo "es como la del agua y el pez," detuvo totalmente a julia terminando "o los pescados", julia espero y miraba ambas partes, la apertura del edificio y a vika 46, alguien las alcanzo desde atras y les pusieron a ambas cascos o máscaras; julia rusakova desperto con vika 46 al lado, había mascaras de otro modelo.

fin


End file.
